Wiper systems for vehicles may include one or more moving components configured to slide over various surfaces (e.g. a window, windshield, headlight, etc.) of a vehicle. Such operation may result in damage to the one or more moving components in certain situations. For example, a wiper system may be damaged as a result of operation during a washing process of the vehicle. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides for a vehicle wiper system comprising a controller configured to improve operation of the wiper system.